La Vie Moldue de Drago Malefoy
by LeRevenant
Summary: Série de drabbles humoristiques sans prétention (100 mots pile) sur Drago Malefoy et le monde moldu. Drarry déjà posté ailleurs, repost pour la postérité.
1. L'appartement

Ceci est une vieille fanfic qui date de plusieurs années. Vous y trouverez des drabbles en 100 mots pile poil à vocation humoristique.

J'ai choisi de ne rien modifier/corriger, malgré le temps passé et le regard critique que je peux émettre aujourd'hui.

* * *

« L'appartement te plait ? » s'inquiète Harry après avoir fait visiter les lieux à son compagnon.

« C'est petit. »

« C'est certain que par rapport à ton manoir… Mais ça va aller ? »

« C'est bien suffisant pour nous deux, non ? » susurre Draco espiègle en serrant Harry tout contre lui.

Rayonnant, Harry dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Juste une chose, rappelle-moi pourquoi on emménage dans un quartier moldu ? »

« Pour éviter les journalistes. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais en quoi ça me concerne ? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. »

« Tu vas voir, je vais t'apprendre la vie moldue. »


	2. Le micro-onde

« HARRY ! Je veux bien cuisiner mais… JE FAIS COMMENT ?! »

« Mets la boîte en plastique rose posée sur la table dans le micro-onde ! » hurle Harry de la salle de bain.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Le machin carré avec une vitre noire au-dessus du frigo, tu sais, le grand machin blanc ! »

« C'est fait. »

« Maintenant tourne la molette pour régler sur 5 minutes et appuie sur le gros bouton jaune ! »

« C'est fait. C'est normal le bruit bizarre ? » s'inquiète Draco.

« Oui ! »

Silence.

« Harry ? Tu es toujours sous la douche ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bouge pas, je te rejoins ! » s'écrit Draco en déboutonnant sa chemise.


	3. Le téléphone

« Tu devrais sortir un peu Dray… Ça fait deux semaines que tu restes enfermé. »

« Mais je ne connais rien au monde moldu ! Et si je tombe sur un truc que je ne connais pas ? Et si… Mmm… » s'énerve Draco avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres intempestives d'Harry.

« Tu pourrais prendre mon téléphone portable ? » murmure Harry tout contre ses lèvres.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un appareil pour communiquer à distance. » explique Harry en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

« C'est très laid. »

« Mais grâce à ça, tu pourras me contacter à tout moment si tu as un problème. »

« Je veux bien essayer. »


	4. Le métro

« Allo Harry ? »

« Quoi, encore ! »

« J'ai décidé de rentrer en métro. »

« Tu veux rire ? Dray, prend le bus comme à l'aller ! »

« J'ai envie ! C'est marrant, il y a des escaliers qui montent tout seuls. Ça marche à l'électricité, non ? C'est quand même foutrement ingénieux. »

« Draco, tu vas te perdre ! »

« Je suis un grand garçon. Et puis tu m'énerves, je vais me débrouiller tout seul ! » hurle Draco en raccrochant.

Deux heures plus tard, Draco rentre à l'appartement. En transplanant. Harry ne peut retenir un gloussement.

« Pas de commentaire. » grince Draco, furieux.

« Tu veux un câlin de réconfort ? » susurre Harry espiègle.

« Déshabille-toi. »


	5. Le sèche-cheveux

« Harry ! Tu es certain que ce truc peut me sécher les cheveux ? » s'inquiète Draco.

« C'est un sèche-cheveux. » déclare platement son compagnon.

« Un sort de séchage suffirait… »

« Draco… Il est temps que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur des appareils moldus. Et je suis certain que celui-ci va devenir ton grand ami ! Allez appuie sur le bouton ! » presse Harry en branchant l'appareil.

« Mais ça fait un boucan d'enfer ! »

« Maintenant, mets-le sur tes cheveux. »

« AAAAAAAAH ! MAIS CA BRULE ! »

« Oui, évidemment il ne faut pas le mettre trop près. » soupire Harry.

« Pourquoi ça sent bizarre là ? … PUTAIN TON HORREUR M'A CRAMÉ LES CHEVEUX ! »


	6. Le permis

Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, Harry lisait le Chicaneur lorsque Draco rentra en claquant la porte.

« Ça n'a pas été à l'auto-école ? »

« NON ! Comment tu fais pour contrôler cette… voiture ! Il y a trop de pédales, de boutons ! » s'énerve Draco en jetant ses clés sur la table basse.

« Ça va venir Draco, rien ne s'apprend en un jour… » répond Harry distraitement.

« Je ne retoucherais plus à un volant de ma vie ! » clame Draco en lui arrachant son journal.

« Je vais te faire changer d'avis… » murmure Harry en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon.

« Essaye toujours, j'aviserai ensuite. »


	7. L'ordinateur

« Mon cœur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie ? »

« Comment tu… »

« Tu ne m'appelles jamais ton cœur par hasard. »

« Ah… C'est à propos de ton ordirateur… »

« Ordinateur. »

« Bref, ton ordinateur marchait pas alors, je me suis énervé et… »

« Ne me dis pas que t'as envoyé une décharge magique… »

« Euh… »

« Draco ! Les appareils moldus ne supportent pas la magie ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ! »

« Tu me reproches toujours de ne pas savoir me débrouiller tout seul… »

« Désolé, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi. Enfin… il reste quoi de mon ordi ? »

« Un petit tas de cendre. »


	8. Le vibro-masseur

« Tu comptes vraiment me mettre ça dans le… ? » s'exclama Draco, horrifié, les yeux fixés sur le vibromasseur.

Sans répondre, Harry s'assit entre ses jambes.

« Jamais… Hummm… » gémit le jeune homme interrompu par la bouche d'Harry s'activant à nouveau sur son sexe.

De lui-même, il leva le bassin pour laisser les doigts de son amant se frayer un chemin en lui. Gémissant de plaisir, Draco commença à onduler, accompagnant les va-et-vient de la bouche et des doigts d'Harry.

Il protesta quand les doigts furent remplacés par l'objet moldu. Mais il oublia son appréhension quand il se mit à vibrer.


	9. Le lave-vaisselle

« C'est lequel le lave-vaisselle ? »

« Le cube blanc sous l'évier ! » beugle Harry du salon.

« Okay. »

Une fois la vaisselle dans l'appareil, Draco s'accroupit devant la machine, tentant de se souvenir des leçons de son compagnon. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le sorcier parvint à lancer le programme de lavage. Il rejoint alors Harry sur le canapé.

« J'ai réussi. » soupire Draco en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Harry sourit, attendri. Mais un bruit inquiétant venant de la cuisine parvint à ses oreilles. Alarmé, Harry se rendit dans la pièce voisine.

« PUTAIN DRACO ! TU AS CONFONDU LE LAVE-VAISSELLE ET LE LAVE-LINGE ! »


	10. Le roman moldu

« Draco ? Tu es là ? » appelle Harry en trouvant l'appartement à première vue désert.

« Moui… » marmonne Draco en sortant de la chambre, le nez plongé dans un gros livre.

Sans un regard pour son compagnon, il va s'asseoir confortablement dans un fauteuil, les genoux pliés sous lui.

« Sympa l'accueil ! » s'irrite Harry « Tu ne peux pas arrêter de bosser cinq minutes ! »

Toujours muet, Draco relève son livre pour montrer la couverture. Harry éclate de rire : Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

« Un roman moldu, hein ? Je croyais que ce n'était que des âneries avec des magiciens de pacotille. » ricane Harry.

« Ta gueule. Je lis. »


	11. La télévision

La télévision. Jusqu'à présent Draco avait toujours refusé d'utiliser cette invention moldue, mais ce jour-là, il s'ennuyait. Alors il s'était affalé dans le canapé et avait allumé l'appareil.

Il était tombé sur une chaîne de téléachat. Et voilà huit heures que Draco était scotché devant la télévision.

« Draco ? Tu es encore devant la télé ? » remarqua Harry en rentrant.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Draco semblait captivé par l'émission.

« Le téléachat ? Me dis pas que t'as commandé des trucs inutiles ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Si tu savais. » grogna Draco en se collant à son compagnon.

« Combien t'as dépensé ? »  
« 1500 livres. »

« QUOI ?! »


	12. La Gay-Pride

« Mais tu as vu comment il te matte celui-là ?! »

« Draco… Tu commences à me saouler… » s'exaspère Harry.

« Tu es à moi… » grince Draco en fourrant sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de son compagnon, fusillant du regard tous les hommes autour d'eux.

« C'est la Gay-Pride chéri ! Décoince-toi qu'on puisse ENFIN d'amuser ! »

Avant que Draco ait pu répliquer, un jeune homme accoste les amoureux et lance avant de monter sur un char :

« Han ! Vous êtes trop canon ! Surtout toi le blondinet, t'es trop sexy ! »

« Tu as entendu, Harry ? Je suis trop sexy ! »

« On sait Draco… »


	13. Le mixeur

Draco avait suivi à la lettre les indications sur le mode d'emploi.

Il avait coupé les bananes et les kiwis en morceaux et avait ajouté le lait de coco. Puis il avait mis le tout dans le récipient en plastique. Il avait branché la prise électrique en prenant soin de retenir sa magie et avait clipsé les deux parties du mixeur ensemble. Tout était prêt. Normalement il ne restait plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton « marche ».

Confiant, Draco avait appuyé.

Cinq secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait aspergé de jus de fruits, les cheveux pleins de morceaux de kiwi.

Le couvercle…


	14. L'avion

« POURQUOI TU M'AS OBLIGE A MONTER DANS CETTE HORREUR ?! JE TE HAIS POTTER ! » hurle un jeune homme les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs.

« Draco ! Tout le monde nous regarde… » grince Harry.

« Pourquoi on a pas pris le Portoloin ? C'est plus rapide et plus sûr, pas comme cet… ce quoi en fait ? »

« Avion, Draco. » soupire Harry.

« Salazar… Mes oreilles vont exploser ! »

« Calme-toi ! Tiens tu veux que je te raconte un de mes fantasmes ? » susurre Harry à l'oreille de son compagnon.

« J'ai mal aux… Raconte. »

« Et bien… On pourrait faire ça… dans les airs ? Rejoins-moi aux toilettes dans cinq minutes. »


	15. Le préservatif

Draco était étendu sur son amant, les doigts profondément enfoncés en lui. Sous lui, Harry gémissait et haletait en tirant sur ses liens. Décidant qu'il l'avait fait assez languir, Draco se positionna pour pénétrer Harry.

« Attends… Tu as mis une capote ? » parvint à gémir Harry.

« Non. »

« Table de nuit. »

Pas de réponse.

« Draco ! Je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment on fait. »

« Tu m'as vu faire des centaines de fois ! Tu as voulu m'attacher, maintenant assume ! »

Grognement.

« Fais gaffe avec tes ongles surtout ! Voilà, délicatement. Super. »

« C'est bon maintenant ? Je peux y aller ? »

« Je suis tout à toi ! »


	16. Le chasse-la-neige

« Va s'y Draco, n'aie pas peur ! Mets-toi en position comme je te l'ai appris ! » encourage Harry en bas de la petite pente destinée aux enfants du groupe « Pioupiou ».

En haut de la bosse, Draco était tétanisé.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas utiliser un sort d'équilibre ? »

« Dray… » soupire Harry « Prend exemple sur moi, quand on est arrivé, je ne savais pas non plus skier. Regarde-moi, j'ai survécu ! »

Draco grogne, se positionnant malgré tout en « chasse-neige ».

« Voilà c'est bien. Plie les genoux et laisse-toi glisser. »

Inspirant profondément, Draco obtempère.

« C'est très bien. Maintenant, on recommence, mais tu essayes de rester debout. »


	17. La Game-Boy

Ce jeu. Est. Génial. Pensait Draco, les yeux fixés sur l'écran et les doigts pressant les boutons à toute vitesse.

Harry avait récupéré de vieux jeux vidéos la semaine passée. Il disait qu'il voulait comprendre pourquoi Dudley avait passé son enfance là-dessus et il n'avait pas trouvé de grand intérêt. Mais depuis que Draco avait essayé la Game-Boy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y jouer encore et encore, délaissant totalement Harry.

Il voulait tous les attraper. Et devenir champion Pokémon. C'était un peu comme devenir maître du monde !

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas, c'est ceinture pendant un mois ! »

Il fallait qu'il sauvegarde…


End file.
